Amor Entra Balas
by StupidLamb0896
Summary: Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió luego de ver el señor y la señora Smith. Espero que les guste Pásenle, pásenle! Au: Todos Humanos
1. Ayudando A Alguien A Morir

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de la asombrosa mente de Estephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos**

**¡Hasta que por fin me atrevo con una nueva historia! Esta historia a estado tomando forma en mi cabeza, espero que les guste**

(Bella´s Point Of View)

Mis zapatos sonaban contra el suave piso de mármol mientras caminaba, la luz de afuera se reflejaba de manera increíble en el piso, dándole un extraño color anaranjado. Unos pasos siguiéndome me sacaron de mis cavilaciones.

-Buenos días, Mike- dije sin voltearme, el hombre rió entre dientes una vez

-Siempre me ha sorprendido el como distingues a las personas sin siquiera verlas, es increíble- Dijo mientras se ponía a mi paso. Sonreí

-Entrenamiento- le dije como siempre lo hacia

-Me lo imaginaba- me dijo afablemente, sonreí mientras giraba a la izquierda.

-Señorita Swan- me voltee hacia la persona que me hablaba

-Buenos días, Ángela- ella sonrió ante mi tono

-Los informe que esperabas ya llegaron- asentí y ella dio la vuelta- ah- se volvió a mirarme- lo quieren hecho para esta noche- suspire con cansancio

-De acuerdo- dije mientras abría la puerta de mi oficina

Abrí bien los ojos mientras el identificador pasaba por el

-Agente encubierta Isabella Swan- Cerré los ojos agradecida en cuanto paso el escáner. Camine hacia el enorme escritorio de caoba mientras encendía las pantallas incrustadas en las paredes

-Agente Swan, un placer volver a verla- dijo una voz distorsiona. Quisiera decir lo mismo

-¿Quien es?- pregunte pasando de las entupidas presentaciones. La voz se rió

-Parece ansiosa por empezar- dijo divertida

-No- negué- solo me gusta hacer las cosas para las que me contratan- dije con simpleza mientras me sentaba en el sillón de cuero negro detrás del escritorio

-Bien dicho- me felicito- nuestro objetivo es Edward Cullen, averigua todo lo que puedas sobre el, se cauta, es muy suspicaz.

-De acuerdo, ¿tengo algún tiempo límite?-

-Ninguno, pero hazlo lo mas pronto posible, hasta luego agente Swan- Suspire cuando la comunicación se corto. Tome el informe que descansaba en mi escritorio

``David Alonzo´´

Rezaba la parte superior, seguido por una foto del sujeto. Unos ojos verdes me miraban fijamente desde debajo de un pelo rubio.

Extradición por traficar armas

Seria trasladado desde una prisión de alta seguridad en Nuevo México hasta Miami

Me reí en voz baja, de seguro el no iba a tomar unas vacaciones

La puerta tuvo mi atención en el momento en que se abrió, tome una de las armas que estaban debajo del escritorio

-No dispares- me dijo una voz conocida. Me relaje y me recline en el sillón

-¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunte a la duende pelinegra que entraba en ese momento

-¿Tengo que tener una excusa para visitar a mi mejor amiga?- pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio

-Claro que no Alice, siempre y cuando solo vengas a visitarme- le respondí

-Tienes que salir un momento de aquí- Dijo con un puchero

-Este es mi trabajo Alice- dije mientras sonreía, me había imaginado algo así

-Si-Rezongo- Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo- dijo mientras se paraba, suspire, siempre hacia lo mismo- Vamos Bella, las persona pueden morir solas- me dijo, sonreí

-Lo se, es solo que yo debo ayudar a algunos a hacerlo- me encogí de hombros- simple

-Vamos- dijo recostándose a través del escritorio- solo son unas cuantas compras- dijo haciendo un puchero. Odiaba cuando hacia eso, era casi imposible decirle que no, claro que para mi era imposible decirle que no.

Suspire mientras me ponía de pie

-De acuerdo Alice, luego de que termine con esto- levante el informe- iremos de compras

-¡Yupi!- grito dando saltos- ya veras que será divertido- eso decía siempre y yo aun no le encontraba lo divertido a ir de compras

-Lo que tu digas Alice- dije con un suspiro mientras salía

-Nos vemos luego- me grito Alice, asentí sin voltearme mientras me apresuraba hacia la salida.

El calido exterior me recibió, cerré un momento los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de calor en mi piel. Para alguien que ha crecido en un lugar lluvioso como Forks, era verdaderamente increíble la sensación.

Camine con paso decidido hasta mi coche. Tenia bien claro lo que debía hacer.

Fui a casa a buscar mis herramientas

Me sonreí mientras manejaba, herramientas.

Distinguí el edificio desde lo lejos, era un edificio alto, de color durazno, y muchas luces encendidas de, lo que supuse, eran las habitaciones.

Puse una de mis armas en mi liguero y salí con paso decidido y una sonrisa en los labios.

Me acerque a la recepción y una bonita morena me miro con ojos desorbitados.

-Busco al señor Alonzo- le dije en voz baja.

-¿De parte?- me pregunto mientras buscaba en la computadora

-Una amiga- ronronee

-De acuerdo, lo llamare para avisarle- dijo mientras extendía la mano hacia el teléfono, la detuve.

-Es una sorpresa de cumpleaños- ella asintió

Camine hacia el ascensor y pulse el último botón

-Ya estoy dentro- le dije a la voz en mi oído

-Bien, avísanos cuando salgas- asentí para mi

-De acuerdo-

Una tropa de hombres me recibió en cuanto el ascensor se detuvo, vestían de negro y eran enormes.

-¿Quien es usted?- para responderle abrí mi gabardina

-Solo una amiga- dije en voz baja mientras los hombres me devoraban con la mirada. Asintieron y me abrieron la puerta. El chico que había visto en la foto estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama

-Al fin llegas- dijo con voz ronca

-Lo siento, me detuvieron muchas personas- dije en tono quejumbroso

-Lo siento tanto- dijo mientras se acercaba, me quito la gabardina y la dejo en el suelo- Eres preciosa- le sonreí ladinamente

-Gracias- le dije mientras desabotonaba su camisa. Ronroneo mientras pasaba mis manos por su torso

-Has sido muy malo- le dije al oído, el se rió

-Mucho-

-Eso trae problemas, y tu tienes muchos- le dije mientras tomaba su cuello, me miro confuso, en respuesta solo le sonreí mientras le retorcía el cuello

Callo pesadamente en el suelo, camine hacia el balcón y medí la distancia, tome mi gabardina del suelo y cuando sus hombres se dieron cuenta ya estaba en el estacionamiento

-Ya estoy fuera- dije mientras me subía al coche

-¿Y?- me reí

-El trabajo esta hecho- respondí mientras me quitaba el pequeño aparato del oído.

Tome mi teléfono y le marque a Alice

-¿Paso por ti?- le pregunte

-No, mejor ve a cambiarte- dijo con voz sugerente

Me reí

-Nos vemos luego- dije mientras aceleraba y mi coche se perdía en la noche

**Reportándome... Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió cuando vi(Otra vez) Miss And Mister Smith. Espero de verdad que les guste**

**Bueno, me dejan un Review si quieren que continúe Si?**

**¡Gracias!**


	2. Manos De Sangre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la asombrosa mente de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego un poco con ellos.  
Bueno, aquí estoy con otro capitulo, mil perdones por durar tanto, lo que pasa es que escribir el capitulo y se borro, así que tuve que hacer uno nuevo. Quiero darle las gracias a monica cullen withlock por su Review... Me diste mas ganas de escribir, espero que este capitulo también te guste... Bueno, costumbre... Dejen sus reviews amores míos, me dan ganas de llorar de felicidad cada vez que leo uno... GRACIAS POR LEER!... Enjoy... Quiero darle las super gracias a mi hermosa y adorada beta Gissete por que aun no me ha mandado a asesinar por molestarla tanto**

-

EPOV (Edward's Point Of View)  
Me encogí un poco mas dentro del enorme paraguas que llevaba. Suspire mentalmente cuando divise las puertas del edificio donde vivía, era bueno saber que se estaba en casa. Cruce con rapidez el lobby hasta el ascensor, estuve a punto de salir de el cuando vi a una hermosa mujer pelirroja acercarse a gráciles pasos. Entro al ascensor y me asalto el fuerte olor a su perfume. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran una pareja entro al ascensor. Casi sonrió al percatarme de la mueca de Victoria. Rayos, ¿Es que esa mujer nunca se rendía? Espere pacientemente a que el ascensor se pusiera en movimiento, unos minutos después ya estaba saliendo en mi piso. Le sonreí a la pareja y asentí en dirección a Victoria mientras caminaba.  
Suspire cuando entre al departamento. Se sentía bien estar en casa. Cruce el salón y el teléfono comienzo a sonar. Conteniendo una maldición lo tome.  
-Hola?- pregunte con aspereza. No había nada más que silencio del otro lado.  
-Necesitamos de tu ayuda- me enderece. Colgué el teléfono y tome el pequeño mando a control que descansa en la mesa del salón. Apreté los botones y mi librero se transformo. Una enorme pantalla me miraba de tu a tu.  
-Edward Cullen- dije en voz alta. La pantalla cobro vida. Una imagen distorsionada apareció en ella.  
-¿Cual es el problema?- pregunte con rapidez  
-Isabella Swan- dijo una voz distorsionada- Es nuestro problema, un gran problema. La pantalla se dividió y apareció la fotografía de una chica de pelo caoba

-Necesitamos que desaparezca y no hay nadie mejor que tu para eso- Asentí  
-De acuerdo- dije dando por terminada la conversión. La imagen distorsionada dio paso a una imagen en zoom de la chica, ya que eso parecía, tenia el pelo hasta la cintura, estaba revuelto, me imagine que era por todas las veces que había pasado la mano por el, una de ella estaba aun entre sus mechones, tenia los ojos cubiertos por unos lentes negros, llevaba una camiseta blanca ajustada que dejaba ver sus curvas, tenia un bonito cuerpo, y se adivinaban unos pantalones negros debajo de la mesa. Miraba su reloj con gesto de impaciencia. ¿Que había hecho ella como para que quisieran eliminarla? Bufe, mi trabajo no era hacer preguntas. Ella parecía muy frágil, me reí, uno de mis mejores amigos había tenido problemas por eso, creer que todas las mujeres son frágiles, aunque lo aparenten.  
Apague la pantalla y el librero ocupó, nuevamente, su lugar. Suspire cansinamente, y yo que pensaba que podía estar tranquilo. Me senté en el sofá y pensé en aquella chica, no parecía muy vieja. Pobre, no tendría mucho tiempo en el mundo. Mire mis manos, manos que habían quitado cientos de vidas. Manos de sangre, se les llamaba, tenían la forma perfecta para apretar el gatillo. Me las pase por la cara y me incorpore con un gruñido, aquel día se me había hecho eterno.

BPOV (Bella's Point Of View)  
No había sido nada difícil localizar al tal Edward, vivía en un departamento de un pequeño, pero lujoso, edifico, trabajaba para una empresa hotelera, se había mudado a forks hace unos dos años, era un huraño, no le gustaba hablar con nadie, le gustaba el filete a termino medio y siempre comía en un pequeño restaurante cerca de su trabajo. Había constatado algo, no se veía sexy solo en la foto del informe, también lo era en vivo. Su pelo bronce sensualmente desordenado le daba un aspecto semi-salvaje. Tenía unos bonitos músculos, le gustaba andar sin camisa por su casa. Una imagen siempre bienvenida entre mi equipo. Aquel era el día, el hombre sexy iba a morir. Que pena, me hubiese gustado conocerlo. Suspire mientras caminaba detrás de una despampanante rubia. Rosalie, la mejor del equipo, podía inmovilizar a un hombre en menos de un minuto. Caminaba hacia el edificio conmigo pegada a sus talones cubierta con la capucha de mi abrigo y con un par de auriculares puestos en los oídos. Cruzamos las puertas casi al mismo tiempo y entramos al lobby, con baldosas crema y enormes ventanales. Cante la canción que estaba escuchando y Rosalie interpreto perfectamente la señal. Se dirigió hacia los ascensores mientras yo caminaba hacia el puesto del guarda. Estuve a punto de caerme de espaldas cuando vi salir al objetivo desde una de las puertas del ascensor. Mire a Rosalie que tenia la misma mirada que yo, camine hacia el con paso lento y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me di cuenta de algo que debí haber sabido desde antes. Edward salio al exterior mirando sus manos y Rosalie se apresuro tras el. Reaccione cuando la vi cruzar la puerta.  
-Aborten la misión- dije en voz baja  
-¿Que?- preguntaron seis voces al unísono  
-Que aborten la misión- Repetí. Salí al exterior, atisbe a Edward unos pasos más adelante de donde se había detenido Rosalie. Camine con paso rápido y furioso hasta mi coche. Maldición. Conduje a la oficina con el auto de Rosalie siguiéndome. Me imagine que todas estaban allí. Entre al lobby quitándome la capucha mientras caminaba hacia mi oficina. Entre y llame al dueño de esa maldita operación pero cambie de idea. No me había dado cuanta de que todas estaban allí hasta que Rosalie hablo  
-¿De que diablos va todo esto, Bella?- pregunto con rudeza- ¿Por que no lo matamos?- preguntó con rudeza  
-Nadie va a tocar a Edward Cullen hasta que sepa de que va esto- les dije- eso va para todas- les advertí. Ellas solo asintieron  
-¿De que va que?- pregunto enojada Rosalie. No había nada que la frustrara mas que no cumplir con su trabajo  
-El que me ordenaran matara otro asesino- dije sentándome detrás de mi escritorio  
-¿Que?- pregunto, atónita, Rosalie  
-Lo que oíste- le dije mientras me reclinaba hacia atrás- Alguien quiere muerto a ese hombre- me dije a mi misma- ¿pero por que alguien querría matar a un asesino?- Ninguna supo responderme. Quería respuestas y no iba a para hasta tenerlas.

**Bueno, otro capitulo, espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Bueno, lo dije arriba pero nada se pierde con decirlo otra vez :) Dejen sus Reviews! Las Amo!**


End file.
